


Care

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [482]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write some Hannah x Cas? Maybe Hannah taking care of Cas while he's sick. Thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Hannah came walking back in to the sounds of coughs filling the room that Cas was sleeping in.

She walked in and looked down at Cas, trying to survey how badly off he was, while Cas sat up straighter, trying to stop the coughs that wracked his body.

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

“You are not.” Hannah said. “I have brought back some things for you. The man at the counter in the small store was helpful, when I told him that you were sick.” Hannah said, holding the bag awkwardly.

Cas looked at her, and Hannah continued on.

“I said that you were coughing a lot, and were getting tired easily. That was it. Nothing more, but I have medicine and things that the man said might help.”

“Hannah, I don’t think that they’ll help me any. I’m-”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it. Maybe we can at least stop the cough that will not leave your body alone.”

“Maybe.” Cas said.

Hannah nodded, a soft smile on her lips, before she started to pull different things out, showing Cas what they were, how they were supposed to help, according to what the man at the store said, and when and how to take them.

“You’re so good to me, Hannah.” Cas said, body shaking slightly, as another round of coughs went through his body. Hannah gave Cas some cough drops.

“The man said that these were probably the best tasting that would help the most.” Hannah said.

“You really are trying. That is admirable of you, Hannah.” Cas said, looking up, hand brushing against Hannah’s for a few seconds longer than needed, and Hannah nodded, returning the smile.

“I care for you Castiel. I want to help. I want to be here for you.” Hannah said.

“I’m glad you are.” Cas said, taking one of the cough drops, and sighing from the taste. “It does mean a lot.”


End file.
